Dreaming of You: Chap.1: Sweet Fantasy
by L.N.Y. Wun
Summary: A sweet Ken/lei fic
1. Default Chapter

Dreaming of You : Part 1 :Sweet Fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
This fic is dedicated to Glay and Duck-sama, who *inspired* me. Happy Holidays you two! This is Yolei's  
POV.  
  
~"Oh Ken! You are the hottest guy I've ever met."  
~"And you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met Yolei."  
~"It's so wonderful that i can be with you. I liked you since I first saw you on TV."  
~"I knew that I liked you when I first saw you in the digital world and I'm so lucky to have you love  
me back after all that I've done."  
~*The two lean in for a kiss*  
  
  
*Gasp* Oh my gosh, it was just a dream. It seemed so real. I wish it was real. Oh Ken, When will  
this fantasy, not be a just a fantasy? I don't know how long I can take this. every night I've been having this   
dream. People say that if you have the same dream twice in a row, it'll come true. I've had this dream for  
a whole month in a row and nothing's happening! *sigh* The only way I can see him is in my dreams. He's  
so smart that he doesn't go to normal schools. What a guy.  
  
(The next day at school)  
Hi everyone! Uh, why is everyone so sad?  
  
"It's Ken. He's ben back for a month now and he still seems depressed. Just yesterday, we heard that he  
had a soccer injury. " Davis told me.  
"Yeah! He's so great that no one saw it coming. He's so down that he just doesn't focus on anything. He's  
looking really bad." said Cody.  
" Yeah, I heard that he was in the hospital just by your house Yolei." T.K. added in.  
"We were going to stop by to see him, wanna come? Kari probably would've been saying more but I had ran   
out the door on my way to the hospital. I was skipping school but Ken was the most important thing in my life   
right now, even if he wasn't really in my life. I skidded to a stop and rushed in through the doors of the   
hospital.  
"Where's Ken Ichijouji?" I said still panting and catching my breath.  
The lady told me that he should be in room 256 so naturally, that's where I went. when I got there, I straigh-  
tened my clothes and hair and opened the door slowly. Where was he? He was gone. NO! I missed him.  
Just then the doctor came in and looked surprised! I didn't like that.  
"Where's Ken Ichijouji?" I asked for the second time that day.  
"Uh...I don't know. He should be here. His injury was pretty bad. He should be here for about 3 days." the   
doctor said. Uh Oh! I ran out and into the street. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I would find  
him there. How? I honestly didn't know.  
  
I ran to the park and there he was, the hunk of my dreams, injured. I was heartbroken. He was on   
the swings and I sat down beside him.   
"Hey Ken. Are you alright? You should be in the hospital." I said soothingly  
"Go away. I don't need you to worry about me, I don't need anybody. I'm fine." Ken said stubbornly.  
He shoved me a bit and I didn't want him to get upset anymore so I left. I prayed that he'd be all right though.  
That night, I had the same dream as always but, a little different.  
  
~"Well, digidestined, how do you think you're going to defeat me today?"  
~"Ken, why are you doing this? You're not alone, I love you. Stop, please."  
~"Love? Ha! Shut up girl, you're making me nauseous. Dark Tyrannamon, destroy that purple-  
haired girl!"  
~"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHY KEN? I LOVE YOU!  
  
Oh no! Why was it this different? Actually, it was completely different. This can't be happening! 


	2. Dreaming of You: Chap.2: Why Do You care...

Dreaming of You : Chap.2 : Why Do You Care?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Note: This is the very beginning again but Ken's part. Yes, they had the same dream.  
  
~"Oh Ken! You are the hottest guy I've ever met."  
~"And you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met Yolei."  
~"It's so wonderful that i can be with you. I liked you since I first saw you on TV."  
~"I knew that I liked you when I first saw you in the digital world and I'm so lucky to have you love  
me back after all that I've done."  
~*The two lean in for a kiss*  
  
*gasp* Why? Why does that face haunt me? What's wrong with me? It's been a month since   
I came back and I've been having this dream. Stop thinking about her, it'll never work. She will never  
forgive you for your evil doings. So stop torturing yourself, and go backto sleep.  
  
(Early next morning, soccer practice)  
"Morning Ken." someone said. These people don't know who I really am so why are they being so   
nice? They disgust me. Let's just play.  
"Alright everyone, let's havve a little scrimmage(?)" said the coach.  
"How about everyone against me?" I challenged. I was feeling down and I needed some exercise.  
So why not get a lot of excercise and clear my mind of, HER. I was charging down the field with the ball when  
all of sudden, someone pulled one of those stupid Davis stunts, they tripped me! The problem was, these  
people didn't know how to pull it right. I landed wrong and I hurt my leg. They took me to a hospital against  
my will.  
  
After the doctor saw my leg, he said that the injury was really bad and I might not play anymore.   
That was awful! why is everyone trying to destroy my dreams, first as the digimon emporer, now as a soccer   
star. When the people were gone, I ran away, as best I could anyways considering my injury. I ran to the   
park. It was the same park that my brother used to take me to. I had been thinking when SHE came. She  
sat down next to me and I was really happy that she cared but I didn't show it.  
"Hey Ken. Are you alright? You should be in the hospital."She asked.  
"Go away. I don't need you to worry about me, I don't need anybody. I'm fine." I said trying to push her away.  
I secretly wanted her to stay though.  
i shoved her a bit and she left, sad. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings although I most likely did. *sigh*  
That night, I had another dream. It broke my heart.  
~"Well, digidestined, how do you think you're going to defeat me today?"  
~"Ken, why are you doing this? You're not alone, I love you. Stop, please."  
~"Love? Ha! Shut up girl, you're making me nauseous. Dark Tyrannamon, destroy that purple-  
haired girl!"  
~"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHY KEN? I LOVE YOU!"  
  
*GASP* Oh my gosh! Did she say she loved me? No way, she'd never love me. Could she?  
  
  



	3. Dreaming of You: Chap.3: A Christmas Gif...

Dreaming of You: Chap.3: A Christmas Gift  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. me no own nothing in this story 'cept for the plot.  
  
Note: this part is told in third person.  
  
Christmas eve was coming, in fact, it was the next day! The digidestined kids decided to have a   
little Christmas Party the next night. Yolei was doing last-minute Christmas shopping for them.  
"Stupid Davis, what would he want? I got Kari new clips, T.K. a new hat (although he probably  
loves his own hat), Cody, a pack of prune juice. I think he said that he loved it or maybe it was his Grampa  
but oh well. What about Ken? He's probably got everything. Wait a minute, I probably won't see him so there's  
really no point in getting him a present. Oh well." Yolei was talking aloud to herself and people veered away   
from her.  
"I'm not insane people!" she yelled. "Ugh." She went into a sports store and grabbed the first   
thing she saw, a hockey puck, and payed for it. " There, all done. Davis isn't that important anyways."  
She was going home when she saw a fabric and stuff store. She didn't know why but she let her impulses  
takeover once more and went in. She came out with a bag of dark blue and gray yarn. She was going to   
knit Ken a scarf. She ran home to start on her new project.  
  
****************************Ken's Side***********************************************************************  
"Well, Wormon, it's almost Christmas, and I don't know what to do?" said Ken.  
"What do you mean Ken? You can spend Christmas with your family. At least you have a family. I  
don't have one." Wormon replied.  
"Don't be silly. I'm your family Wormon. I meant about Yolei. I've told you everything right? Should I  
get her a present? I probably won't see her anyways."Ken explained.  
"You should get her something to show her that you care. Then maybe she'll care for you too."  
Wormon said.  
"You're right. Hmm...I saw this beautiful thing in this store, I'll get it for her! " He said.  
*****************************Christams Eve Party @ Yolei's House******************************************  
The next night, Yolei came out of her room wearing a new dress that was pink and purple. She  
looked great. Not long after, everyone had arrived and brought there digimon too! Yolei had convinced her  
parents to go on a nice Christmas Eve dinner and movie and probably wouldn't be back until later.  
"Great! Everyone made it! Ok, let's dig in!" said Yolei and everyone started to eat and chat and  
exchange presents.  
"Wow Yolei, a new hat!"  
"I love these clips!"  
"Prune Juice?...uh haha I love it..."  
"A....hockey puck? But Yoeli, I play soccer! Uh..Yolei?" Yolei was thinking about Ken and she   
stood out on the balcony. She looked at the stars, then her gaze fell down to the park.  
  
Ken's parents had asked Ken if he wanted to come to dinner with them but he refused. Instead, he   
took a walk and didn't know where he was walking since he was thinking about Yolei. When he snapped back  
to reality, he found himself in front of the park gates, the one that he had gone to when he ran from the hospital.  
He walked in and unknowing to him, a pair of dark red eyes followed him in. He went and sat on the same   
swing as before.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's him!" Yolei squealed and she ran to her room to get his present which she had  
spent all night finishing. Then before anyone saw, she ran out and straight to the park. She slowed down at  
the gate and walked in slowly. There she saw him, on the bench same as before but not injured anymore.  
She walked over and sat beside him just like before. (Wow, deja-vu)  
  
"Yolei? What are you doing here? I mean, what do you want, go away." Ken said. This time, Yolei   
stayed and stood her ground.  
"No, it's christmas Eve, what are you doing out here all alone? You should be with your family!"  
Yolei said, her confidence coming back.  
"Wow, she looks so pretty in that dress." Ken thought.  
"He looks so hot outlined in the starlight." Yolei thought.  
"You, you must be cold. Here. "Yolei said and shoved the scarf at him.  
"You're colder than I am, you're the one wearing a dress! You take it" he said, giving it back.  
"Hey! You're not supposed to give back a Christmas present you know! I mean..." Yolei shot.  
"Christmas present?" Ken stopped what he was doing. "You're giving me a Christmas present?"  
" Um..well, yeah! " Yolei said shyly.  
" But why?" he asked.  
"Well, it's because...because..." she stammered, " IT'SBECAUSEILIKEYOU!' she said quickly   
then she ran.  
"She likes me?" Ken said. Then , he processed it and started to run after her. She was at the  
gate when he caught her arm.  
"Yolei" he said gently  
"No, I don't want to hear it, I know you don't like me, I know you think I'm crazy, No." she said in  
a frenzy. Ken took out the present he got her and shoved it in her face. She stopped the gibberish.  
"Oh, is this for me?" she asked, Ken nodded. " It's....beautiful." Ken had gone to the crystal shop  
and got her a pair of crystal kissing doves.  
"I think that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met Yolei" he said.  
"Oh Ken, I love you!"  
" I love you too." and the two kissed. Just then, the stars seemed to shine brighter.  
  
Happy Holidays everyone! (from the author)  



	4. Dreaming of You: the Lost Song Fic

Dreamin' of You- the Lost Song Fic (It should fit in somewhere)  
Disclaimer:I don't own this song, I don't own the characters.  
Words in *words* belong to Yolei, words in words belong to Ken and words in ~words~ are the song  
lyrics. Finall, the things that look like this, ** mean that they are both thinking the same thing. (or similar)  
I know, it's a little confusing.  
  
~Lyin' in my bed  
Thoughts in my head  
Visions of you  
But I can't get through the night~  
  
I remember when I just came back from the digital world. All I could think about was her, my Yolei. Night   
after night, I dreamed of her and finally, my dream came true.  
  
~So pick up the phone  
I know you're home  
You're playin' with my heart  
And you know that it just ain't right~  
  
*All that time after I had finished Ken's special present, I wondered if I should have called him or not. It   
would have been nice to invite him to the party. I'm sure everyone would except him. It doesn't really   
matter though, fate made us see each other anyways.*  
  
~It's just a game of love, love, love  
And even though it's hard baby  
I can never give you up~  
  
*The first time that I found Ken in the park, he shoved me a bit and I got scared and didn't want to upset him.  
I left. I really shouldn't have and I'm glad that I stood my ground the second time. If I didn't, I might not have  
been able to pass the New Year with him. We never would have kissed.Sigh.*  
  
~You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Of you, I'm dreamin' of you~  
  
*All those nights that I slept with dreams of him/her, I'll cherish forever, but now that my wish came true   
and my fantasies aren't just mere fantasies, I'll know to cherish him/her too. I'd never want to lose him/her,  
ever*  
  
~So I get in the car  
But I didn't get far  
'Cause the radio played  
Every song that I sang with you  
  
Yesterday's gone  
And it may be true  
But you know that  
I'll never get over you~  
  
If I ever lost her, I don't know what I'd do. There isn't anyone that would be able to replace her in my heart.  
She is the first girl that I've ever loved like this, felt so good with. I will protect her from any danger that may   
come our way.  
  
~It's just a game of love, love love  
And even though it hurts me baby  
I can never give you up  
  
'Cause you're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Of you, I'm dreamin' of you~  
  
~You, you gave me love  
Love gave us hope and strength  
To carry on and  
You, you gave me faith  
When I was fallin' down  
You would pick me up, my love~  
  
*It was all because I knew that /heshe loved me that I could keep going. All the adrenaline of battling came  
from the knowledge that he/she needed me and for that, all I have to say is that I need him/her too.*  
  
~You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Baby  
I'm dreamin' of you~  
  
The end...  



End file.
